


Candy Valentine

by BreeZ_Claire



Series: As Days Go By [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bromance, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZ_Claire/pseuds/BreeZ_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin glared at the man now, watching him pop one Rolo after the other carelessly into his smirking mouth, and knew without a doubt that he was responsible for this madness. Drinking Arthur's coffee by accident was one thing, but holding Merlin's kettle corn as hostage during a movie? That was like… that was like… well there just wasn't anything bigger than that now was there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Valentine

" _Give me back my Rolos!"_

" _Not until you tell me where you hid my kettle corn!"_

It was movie night at the Prat Apartment of Pratliness. Gwaine, Lance, Gwen, and Elyan had come over to sit back and relax after a hard week's worth of work. Arthur, Merlin, Leon, Morgana, and Percival were the last ones to trickle in and after receiving the expected 'what took you so long' and 'sit down so we can start the movie already' grumblings, they all quickly chose their spots either on the couches or huddled together on the floor where Lance and Gwen had set out soft mats for people to sit on. Pillows and blankets were scattered across the floor creating a sea of welcomed fluffiness and comfort for the moviegoers.

As a strike to Valentine's Day (and the raging blizzard outside), the group decided to stay in and watch movies instead of their usual hitting the town and drinking the night away. Merlin couldn't help but feel a warm sensation hug him from all around whenever he took a moment to glance at the people around him and see what his life had become. He wished they could stay like this forever.

They were just easing their way into the _Notebook_ – no one dared deny Morgana the first pick because that woman was damn scary when she wanted to be – and people were already picking out their desired munchies. Merlin, who had been nibbling away at some cookies Gwen baked, began searching around for his kettle corn, which was his favourite movie snack. It took him all of two minutes of wrinkling wrappers and a laugh disguised as a cough for Merlin to know something was up.

Mumbling around the cookie half eaten in his mouth, Merlin asked, "Where's my kettle corn?" He turned back accusingly at Arthur, who just smiled innocently and popped another Rolo into his mouth.

"Why, whatever do you mean Merlin?" Arthur cocked his head to the side.

"Kettle corn. I always have kettle corn for movie nights. Where is it?

"How should I know?" The man rolled his eyes. It was common knowledge that Merlin liked his kettle corn for movies just as much as Arthur loved his Rolos, Gwaine his too-buttery popcorn, and Lance his Swedish Berries. Merlin narrowed his eyes, not in the least bit fooled by his friend's behaviour. He ignored Gwen and Lance's helpful suggestion ("Maybe they're still in the pantry?") and Morgana's soft hushes and glared.

"This is because I drank the last of your coffee the other morning isn't it?"

It was an unfortunate, albeit delicious, accident in which Merlin had been too sleepy-eyed one morning to notice which coffee packet he was putting into the coffee machine. As it turned out, he had put in the last of Arthur's favourite 'one-sip-and-you'll-never-go-back-to-anything-but-this' coffee that the man never let anyone one else touch or even go near and the man had been less than thrilled when he came downstairs to realize his precious life energy was all gone.

The moment Merlin realized what he had done, Arthur was already stomping out the door leaving Merlin to hurry in his wake less he be forced to walk to work after a freak snow storm the night before. After endless apologizing in the car and spending his lunch break personally buying Arthur a new supply, Arthur was finally talking to him again and had seemingly forgiven Merlin.

Evidently he hadn't.

Merlin glared at the man now, watching him pop one Rolo after the other carelessly into his smirking mouth, and knew without a doubt that he was responsible for this madness. Drinking Arthur's coffee by accident was one thing, but holding Merlin's kettle corn as hostage during a movie? That was like… that was like… well there just wasn't anything bigger than that now was there?

He snatched the packet of chocolate out of Arthur's hand and tactfully dodged a grab when the man swung at him, managing a tuck-and-roll under Gwaine's legs where they had been propped on the table. He scrambling up and ran back until he braced himself on the island to keep from sliding across the kitchen tile and landing on his back. A glance back at Arthur showed the man to be right on his tail and Merlin nimbly dodged another tackle and rounded the kitchen counter again. He silently congratulated himself for not wearing socks because from the way Arthur slipped and dived head first into one of the cupboards, socks in the kitchen was a hazard. His mother's warnings finally made sense to him then.

They ran circles around the kitchen island until they both stopped, now on opposite sides of the countertop, and gave each other death glares.

"Give me back my Rolos!"

"Not until you tell me where you hid my kettle corn."

"Surrender the Rolos or face dire consequences!"

"Or what? You're going to sit on me?" A look from Arthur ensured him that yes; yes he would sit on him. Merlin's mocking smile drooped slightly at the thought.

"Oh boys," Morgana called in a sing-song sort of voice. There was, however, a familiar threatening tone when Merlin cautioned a glance over Arthur's shoulder at the woman. "As much as I'm enjoying your hidden love for each other expressed through colourful banter, the movie is still rolling." She waved her hand about, gesturing the two of them to take the seats or else. Leon snatched the bowl of popcorn out of her hands with a snicker.

"Men fight, Morgana, it's in our blood."

"Besides, watching these two duke it out is a thousand times better than this," Gwaine threw some popcorn at the TV screen, as if it would actually make Ryan Gosling lose his grip on the ferris wheel and plummet to the ground below. Gwen gasped indignantly and Lance leaned down to kiss her hair after chuckling low. His fiancé giggled and fed him another berry.

When Arthur spoke again his voice was a low growl and Merlin had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing at how serious he took his Rolos. Although, he wasn't exactly one to talk considering how he'd started this whole ordeal. But in his defence, it was kettle corn for crying out loud! Rainbow Moose Magic Kettle Corn in six different kinds of colourful fruit-flavoured goodness!

" _Mer_ lin…"

"Kettle corn."

Arthur grew impatient and leapt over the countertop – yes, _over_ the countertop – and soon the two were running circles around the kitchen island screaming left and right while the others seated in the living room area looked on with amused smiles and barely contained laughter. Leon cheered on Arthur while the Gwaine and Morgana whooped at Merlin encouragingly. Lance and Gwen were too busy laughing to make any calls and Elyan and Percival were in the midst of making wagers on who would win this little battle. Somewhere along the hoots and hollers, the movie was paused in lieu of a less Valentine's Day type entertainment.

"Hand them over you conniving little weasel!" Arthur was now a blur of blond hair as he chased Merlin round and round - and sometimes across - the table.

"Not on your life you stubborn, praty, dollophead!"

"Pigeon-brain!"

"Hat rack!"

"Elephant ears!"

"Donkey-arse!"

" _MER_ -lin!"

"Clotpole!"

"I'll snap you like a toothpick!" Arthur lunged and grabbed Merlin by the hood of his sweater and the boy yelped, more in surprise than in pain – when did Arthur get this fast? The two of them froze with Arthur half sprawled on the table, an apple or two rolled off the table from the tipped over fruit bowl. Merlin flailed his arms for balance, keeping himself on his feet by shear willpower alone. "Give. Me. My. Rolos."

Merlin popped a chocolate into his mouth and Arthur's eyes grew wide. Merlin swirled the caramel around his tongue before managing a mumbled, "Give me my kettle corn first." When Arthur didn't answer, he popped another into his mouth.

"Oh that is _it_!" and before he knew it, Merlin was wrestled to the ground with Arthur seating himself right over top of him. He struggled and tried to turn over but the man had grabbed his hands and pinned them behind his back, which he was now sitting on. Merlin still had one hand around the chocolate wrapper so now; Arthur sat happily on the smaller man, keeping Merlin's one arm twisted behind his back while using the other one to pop chocolates into his mouth via Merlin's hand. Arthur hummed happily as he finished off the last bit and turn his attention back to the struggling body underneath him.

"Get off of me." Merlin huffed and puffed. Arthur laughed.

"Not so tough now are you, little mouse?" the man teased, poking Merlin in the side with his free hand so the boy underneath would jerk sideways. Merlin cursed himself inwardly for being so damn ticklish at his sides.

"And yet, still more intelligent than you, you big rhino."

Arthur laughed, both impressed and surprised, and twisted Merlin's arm, making the younger man grunt but causing him no real pain. Eventually Merlin tired out and slumped flat on the floor glaring at Arthur with a defeated look. Arthur looked down at him with a smirk and with his free arm reached back somewhere Merlin couldn't see to produce a small handful of kettle corn. Merlin gasped as Arthur began popping one after the other into his mouth – purple, blue, yellow, green - and was certain he was going to eat them all until Arthur pushed the last one against Merlin's lips and the boy engulfed the poofy red treat it like it'd be his last meal ever.

"For Heaven sakes Arthur, get off him." Morgana tossed a handful of popcorn but they landed, uselessly, a few feet away from the boys.

"Yeah mate, let the poor boy up for some air." Gwaine called from the couch.

"You weight practically three times more than the poor boy!"

"I think he's learned his lesson, haven't you Merlin?" Leon failed to keep the amusement out of his sympathetic tone. The only answer he received from the boy was a strangled grunt when Merlin started choking on the piece of popcorn Arthur had given him. Arthur patted him lightly on the back, shifting just enough so his weight rested less on Merlin's chest and more on his lower back.

"Deep breaths, Merlin, and swallow." Lance supplied helpfully with true sympathy for his friend. When the coughing subsided, Merlin stared up at Arthur's stupidly satisfied face and suppressed the urge to turn him into a toad.

"Are you going to get off me of what?"

"No, I think I rather enjoy the view from here."

"Arthur!"

The man leaned down with a smirk. "Are you going to steal my Rolos again?"

"No."

"Are you going to stay away from my coffee from now on?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to borrow my belts from my closet without permission?"

"Damn…I didn't think you noticed. Fine, no!"

"You're going to stop taking my strawberries from my mini-fridge."

"Fine."

"You're going to stop changing the filing orders every month 'just to keep things interesting' when we all know it's just to piss me off!"

"Alright."

"You're going to start sleeping at normal hours."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You're going to stop leaving your plates out for me to clean up."

"Okay!"

"You're going to make crepes tomorrow morning."

"Fine!"

"You're going to do my laundry for the next two months."

"Okay! Wait, what no—" He tried to protest but Arthur just slapped him heavily on the back, knocking the breath, and whatever argument he had, right out of him.

"Good! A verbal contract is binding in the state of New York." He said with a tone of finality.

Arthur rose from Merlin and tossed the bag of kettle corn at the little figure still lying on the floor. He nudged him in the side, causing the younger man to yelp, and this time it was Arthur's turn to do the dodging. He laughed and jumped over the couch to reclaim his spot on the floor in the corner of the L-shaped couch and began un-wrapping another packet of Rolos. Merlin came over shortly and slumped down next to him, clutching his kettle corn for dear life, shooting Arthur a warning glance which made the man roll his eyes.

"Woo! Crepes tomorrow!" Gwaine fist pumped the air and turned back to the screen. Morgana paused a brief moment before reaching down to smack them both on the head with the remote.

"Oww!"

"Morgana!"

She glared at the two. "Now if you're both finished with your ranting and raving, can we please get back to the movie? An epic love story is about to unfold!"

After a number of groans from the group and a glare from Morgana, the movie resumed and everyone sunk back into their spots. Lance had himself and Gwen wrapped up in one blanket and it didn't take long before the sounds Gwen's gentle breath deepened into sleep. To Merlin's left, Percival and Elyan were sprawled on the long side of the white leather couch, passing a bowl of popcorn back and forth while exchanging companionable conversation here and there. Gwaine, Morgana and Leon sat on the couch section behind Merlin and Arthur; the two latter's were trying and failing to keep their 'hidden' flirting at bay. Gwaine still had his legs propped up on the table to Merlin's right and Merlin sometimes leaned his head over to rest during the boring parts of the movie. Arthur sat to his left, popping Rolo after Rolo.

Somewhere halfway through to the end, Merlin found himself half on Gwaine's legs and half on Arthur's lap as he sat parallel to the glass table. Arthur, at Merlin's feet, would reach over from time to time, sneaking a few pieces of kettle corn from Merlin's bag and Merlin would tug at Arthur's sleeve until he surrendered a Rolo.

It was nowhere near Merlin's favourite holiday, not by a long shot – Freya had responded with an apologetic 'no' when he asked her to attend their movie night but the two had grabbed a Valentine's Day lunch instead. Merlin was disappointed. It seemed like lunch dates were all they had time for. Nevertheless, being here surrounded by his close friends - who had at one point turned into the brothers and sisters he never had - Merlin couldn't help but feel the warmth in his heart reach out through his entire body.

If it wasn't in the way Gwaine would reach down and tweak his ears every now and then, it was in the way Arthur and Percivalcarried him back to his bed when he'd fallen asleep during the climax of the movie. He'd grown accustomed to the way Gwen kiss his forehead good night whenever he got sick and the rare, protective authority in Lance's voice when Merlin would twist his ankle coming the stairs when it was really too early in the morning for a normal human to function properly.

He was both enlightened and inspired by Elyan, publisher of _The Post_ , who didn't press Merlin into working for him but instead gave him every opportunity to ask questions and would even offer him advice. He learned that Morgana was just as scary as Arthur when she got mad, and while the two siblings were constantly at each other's neck, the two genuinely cared about each other. He learned how loyal Leon was to his friends, and had the joy of hearing about all the mischief he, Arthur, and Lance had gotten into back in school much to Arthur's chagrin and Lance's horror.

Merlin snuggled deeper into his pillow with a smile. Life here in Manhattan had turned out to be so much more than he'd ever hoped for when he first arrived. The young little boy sitting on the bleachers drowning in the jock's homework seemed but a shadow of who he had grown into now. He had a family to protect him, and a home to call his own. So Merlin breathed a deep sigh and relaxed, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before he had to wake up and make crepes for everyone in the morning. Because under the safety of his blanket, the security of his home, and the warmth of his friends downstairs, he knew he'd found love in its purest form this Valentine's Day.


End file.
